mario_luigi_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The game
Currently, as of 11/26/2012, Mario & Luigi RP1 was the first to appear in the series, to the right, is the photo of Mario & Luigi RP2's second cover photo of the game. As of 12/20/2013, the second RP was created. Mario & Luigi RP(G) 11/26/2012 was the start of everything, with 5 map changes, and a off-line character morph section, 4 game passes and 1 fan character room. While the game started in 2012, it didnt reach 500 visit until 4/13/2013. There a small celebration to celebrate reaching a extremely small milestone, although, it wasent such a big celebration. Backround of M&L RP(G) This game was created 11/26/2012, as a attempt copy of "Dogons" game "Mario & Luigi superstar saga RP". After doing so, the game was born. The game was full of free models, decals, and wasent built entirly. Shortly after the "Free model era" the game was starting to be built. The oldest known map can be found here. There is a older map that Jolly has kept, but it is unknown, even by him, if the map is still saved within the computer. The game has also gone through roughly 5 map changes, from being extremly spaces, to very small. The current map has a special 16 areas, 2 from the paper mario seiers, one from the Luigi's mansion serier's. Alot of the maps have gotten insperation off the user "Dogon", today, that is no longer the case. 90% of the game is mostly broken, or no longer functions correctly. All orginal FC's can be found here, aswell, but unobtainable. Mario & Luigi RP2 12/20/2013 was the start of a more "Cleaner" & "Newer" Game. Working with abit more skill since the first RP, the second RP is chock full with more game based morph's, and a much cleaner gameplay, and more accurate game feel. With no celebrating for "500", the game stands at 1,783 visits (As of 8/21/2014). The second RP also have cleaner, HD sprite's as the morphs. Backround of MnL RP2 12/20/2013, the remarkable day that will never be "forgotten". The game started as a small project, that was going to turn out be similar to the first, but took off at lightning speed, and excellent skill. This game carrys over the old games two gamepasses, VIP & Partners. These can be bought in-game. The game has gone under 2 map changes, being th least amount since the orginal. Here, there are only places related to the "Mario & Luigi RPG Seriers" Being, Superstar saga, Partners in time, Bowser's inside story, and DreamTeam. Currently, there wont be the apperance of the BeanBean kingdom, as Jolly hasent played the game "Super star saga". He has stated that he'll never add the areas, until he has gotten a taste of the game, yet morphs will existice, as he says "Everyone deserves to RP evenly, and fairly". Here, everything is plastered with "HD Sprites" The new upcoming map, will feature these aswell. MnL RP2. There are two offical logos for the game, they can be seen here. Currently, the game has 2,619 vists as of 11/17/14.